Heaven on Earth
by Yuri-chan3
Summary: What happens when a group of triplets come to Hogwarts from America with their friend? And what happens when something is trying to destroy one of the new girls? Rated PG just to be careful, PG-13 in chapter 3.
1. Trelawney Triplets

Amethyst: Hey, Emerald... Emerald: What?!?!?! Amethyst: Say the disclaimer?  
  
Emerald: *sweatdrop* W-why me? Amethyst: Because you're the only one I can successfully blackmail. Emerald: ...................... Amethyst: Exactly. Emerald: First, I have a question. Amethyst: *sighes* If I must, I must...okay, what is it? Emerald: HOW THE FRICKING HELL CAN YOU BLACKMAIL ME???????? Amethyst: I'm sorry. I'm afraid that is confidental information. Emerald: Tell me or I'll tell the whole school you like Alexander Michael Chmaj...*realizes she just told a heck of a lot of people online* SHIT!!!! Amethyst: *gets a large, rather square, and very sharp-looking metal bat out of nowhere. It has spikes all over it* I'm sorry, Emerald. You must die now. *starts chasing Emerald around* Emerald: *runs for her life, and for fear of being very mortally wounded* Ruby: *sweatdrop* Amethyst does not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Scholastic do. ~~~~~~ Heaven on Earth Chapter 1  
  
Draco was running. He was looking for...something. He didn't know what. "Sara! Where are you!" He yelled. Who was this Sara? He yelled her name again. Suddenly, he came to a cage with a beautiful girl in it. Her slightly wavy strawberry blond hair fell perfectly in her sea-blue eyes. Around her pupils on each eye was a thin ring of gold. She had some freckles across her nose. She wore a lavender sleeveless dress with a darker violet cloak that looked perfect on her. He ran up to her and began looking for a way for her to get out of the cage. "Draco..." She whispered, tears falling down her face. She lovingly stroked his pale cheek. He touched her hand and held it on his cheek. It was smooth. Perfect. He one-handed tried to pick the lock with a paperclip. *Me using Muggle tools...what has the world come to?* He thought. Suddenly, he felt a wand pressed against his back. He let go of Sara's hand, and turned around. It was Lord Voldemort. "Nice of you to join us." Voldemort said. Draco took a step back, so he was against the cage. "Now your girlfriend will get to see your horrible death." Voldemort took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco wasn't sure which was louder, Sara screaming his name hysterically, or his own heartbeat. Suddenly there was a green glow all around him, then all was black. ~~~~~~ Draco woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He had that dream for the past month, and try what he might to stop it or change it, he kept having that nightmare. He wasn't sure who Sara was or why she was in a cage, but he was sure that whatever it was, it seemed to be of a lot of importance. He got up out of bed, got dressed, and went to breakfast. ~~~~~~ When he got to breakfast, he noticed something unusual. The Sorting Hat was on the stool. He quietly pondered what was going on as he sat next to his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore got up as soon as everyone was in the Great Hall, and everyone immediantly silenced. "As you are all probably wondering, there are going to be three new transfer students coming from the Washington State Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be fifth-years. They are triplets, I might add. They should be arriving any minute now." Dumbledore said. No sooner had he said that than the doors of the Great Hall opened, and in came three people, two girls and a boy. Everyone was trying to get a look at them. When all three of them got beside the Sorting Hat, Draco gasped, for one of the girls looked exactly like the girl named Sara in his dream. Same eyes, same hair, same face. Even the same body shape, athletic and lithe. Every freckle was present and accounted for. Now all she needed was the same name..... "Will you please introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. The boy spoke up first. "My name is Chandler Trelawney, and these are my sisters, Amanda or Mandi Trelawney and..." Chandler was about to point to the girl identical to the girl in Draco's dream, when she said, "Sara Trelawney." Draco gasped, and just about fainted. It took all of his willpower not to. Simply because the girl also had the same name. "Now, will Chandler put on the Sorting Hat? Next will be Mandi, then Sara." Dumbledore said. Chandler eagerly put on the Sorting Hat. It took a full minute to finally yell, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers, and Chandler took an empty seat next to some other fifth-years. Next, Mandi put on the hat. It took less than ten seconds to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. He wanted Sara to be in Slytherin. Then, the moment Draco had been waiting for, Sara put on the Sorting Hat. It took less than a second for it to shout, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" *Great, the girl I see in my dreams every night, who I want to get to know (partly to get to the bottom of my dreams) is in Slytherin's sworn enemy house, Gryffindor. This is just perfect.* The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers as Sara took an empty seat next to Potter, Weasel, and Granger. They all patted her on the back, and then, THEN, Sara started talking to Potter and looking like she enjoyed it, too. This made Draco's blood boil. Why did he care so much? He hardly knew her, and yet he wanted to talk to her, laugh with her, he just wanted to be Potter or Weasel right now. He got up from his breakfast and went to the library. He suddenly lost his appetite. ~~~~~~ Sara saw Draco from the minute she entered the Great Hall to the point where he left. And who couldn't, what with his silvery blond hair and fair skin. Why was he all she thought about? She didn't even KNOW him. She only knew his rather unusual name. She got up, and followed him, much to the objection of her new friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Yes, THE Harry Potter. The one who made Voldemort lose power. Temporarily. Sara knew somehow that Voldemort was back and more powerful than ever, but no one knew she knew. She soon caught sight of him, and ran to catch up. She was soon behind him, and she let out a hand to stop him. He jumped, and turned around. "Oh, it's you. What was your name....oh yes, Sara." Draco said. "And your name is....Draco Malfoy, right?" Sara asked. "The one and only." He said. "That's an unusual name." She said. "Draco means 'Dragon' and it's a constellation of a dragon, and I have no clue what Malfoy means." "You obviously like astronomy." Draco said. "You're looking at a future astronomer." Sara said. Draco nodded. "Not only are you pretty, you have a very good goal for the future. I like a well-rounded girl." Draco said. "You realize 'well-rounded' means I do sports, also....which I wonder how you know." Sara said. "You're body is too athletic and skinny for you to do nothing but schoolwork, eating, and sociallizing." Draco said. Sara blushed. "That's very nice to know." She said. "So, do you do some kind of sport?" She asked. "Actually, I'm the Slytherin Quiddich Seeker." He said in a matter-of- fact tone. "Quiddich is overrated." Sara said. "Then what sport do you do?" Draco asked, offended. "Track. A Muggle sport we for some reason have at my old school." She said. "It's quite fun, especially discus throwing and shot-putting." Draco raised his eyebrow. "And track consists of...?" He asked. "Lots of running and jumping." Sara said. Draco nodded. "And that makes your body perfect." Draco said. Sara blushed again. Draco smiled, then said, "You know, you're all right." "For a Gryffindor?" Sara asked, raising her eyebrow. "For anyone. How about we talk a bit after classes? Have you gotten all of your books?" Draco asked. "Sure, why not? And yes, I did get all of my books." She said. She held up the book bag she had been holding. "Next class is Potions, right?" He asked. Sara looked at her schedule and nodded. "With the Slytherins, too." Sara said, and looked up at Draco. "I'll walk you there. It's rather hard to get there alone the first time." He said, and grabbed her arm rather gently. He then led her to the Potions dungeon among the crowd that was passing by to get to their classes. When they got to the classes, they found the room almost all the way empty. Except for five people, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Chandler, who was sitting next to Hermione, and Mandi, who was sitting next to Ron and talking to him. She was smiling with a slightly dreamy look on her face. Sara saw this look, and started snickering. Mandi liked Ron. Mandi heard the snickering, and looked up, glaring. Sara glared back, then smiled. Mandi smiled back. Sara took a seat next to Harry, who was next to Mandi, much to Draco's dismay. Sara smiled, and started talking to Harry. "So, how do you like Potions?" Sara asked. "Oh, I hate it. Professor Snape is horrible. He favors the Slytherins because he's the Head of the Slytherin house." Harry said. "I hate teachers like that. And if he's the Head, who's the Neck and Shoulders?" Sara said. Harry laughed at the little joke. "You're funny." He said, laughing. Sara smiled a bit. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here till' Thursday!" Sara said in an sports announcer voice. Harry laughed a bit more, but stopped immediantly when Snape came storming in. There was complete silence and everyone held their attention on Snape. Sara wasn't paying attention, and was too busy doodling on a piece of parchment. Snape must have noticed, because he suddenly glided up to her (which wasn't hard, considering she was in the front row) and looked at the piece of parchment. It had a cartoon with a character in Hogwarts robes. It said for a title, "When Sara goes mad (not that she hasn't before)." Snape read it, and, was that a smile? Soon it became a chuckle. "Well, it seems one person here has a sense of humor." He said, smiling at her. Bashful and modest as she was, she said (while blushing), "I'm not that funny, am I?" Before anyone could answer, Draco came up and took the parchment! Soon, he was bursting out laughing, and showing the rest of the Slytherins, who were soon laughing. Sara's face turned redder and redder from embarrasment. Draco saw this, and soon walked over to her, and whispered in her ear, "Don't be embarrased. It's a good thing, that it is." Suddenly, Sara began laughing. She whispered something to Chandler and Mandi. They started laughing. Everyone looked around, confused. "Kenshin said that in Rurouni Kenshin. It's a Japanese cartoon turned into an American version that some Muggles had made that we are all fond of." Chandler said. Sara nodded, and so did Mandi. Draco was about to scoff when he remembered Sara liked that show, so he should respect that. He seemed to not want to offend her, to make her see the real him, unlike how he acted to his friends. If he just wanted to have her as a friend, then why did he show more of his true colors? Why did he want to? He was confused. 


	2. Trouble Grows Where Blaise Zabini Goes

Amethyst: Tatsuko... Tatsuko: No. Amethyst: You didn't... Tatsuko: Yes I did. After seeing Emerald... Amethyst: Well do it. Otherwise I'll tell the whole WORLD who you like and what you want to do with him... Tatsuko:You're just bitter because Alex dumped you and you still love him and I have a better chance with Zach and you don't go to Chief Kanim so you can't see him and rate him like Ruby does...*suddenly her face turns beet red* CRAPPITY!!!! Amethyst: Just say it. It'll let you suffer less embarrassment. Tatsuko: Amethyst doesn't own Harry Potter, and all of you reading this know who does. There, happy? Amethyst: Ecstatic. Tatsuko: You mean you're on some mind bending drug??? AHHHH!!! AMETHYST IS ON A MIND BENDING DRUG!!!! Amethyst: *sweatdrop* no. Tatsuko: What, then?  
  
Amethyst: Ecstasy: Extream happiness or some mind-bending drug. I MEANT THE HAPPINESS BIT, YOU FRUIT!!! Actually, in Austin Smith's case, scented markers are as good as ecsasty... Tatsuko: I object. I like Zach, and ZACH IS A FRICKING BOY!!! And what was that about Austin...? Amethyst: Whatever. This is pointless. I'll just get on with the story. And I'm not going to tell. Tatsuko: Wha- *rudely interrupted by the start of the story* ~~~~~~ Heaven on Earth Chapter 2  
  
"So, why are you asking me?" Mandi asked Draco as he handed her a note. "Because you two are twins." Draco said. Mandi rolled her eyes. "So? Sara is rather skeptical. She might not believe it's from you." Mandi said. "I don't care. Just give her the note." Draco said. He walked away, not giving Mandi a lot of choice on the matter. Mandi rolled her eyes, and started walking to Sara. It had been a few weeks since the Trelawneys had come to Hogwarts, and it was obvious as the fact the sky was blue that Sara and Draco liked each other. Not just like liked a bit, REALLY liked each other. Better yet, they were BEST friends. Mandi would actually call it love. Well, Mandi loved someone, too. Ron Weasley. But Sara figured that out the first day they got there. Chandler loved Hermione, so the only one left out of the whole load of shit was Harry, but he was too busy admiring some chick (or Cho Chang) in Ravenclaw. Mandi caught up with Sara, and handed her the note. Sara was about to ask where it was from, when Mandi said, "Just read it." Sara read it. It said:  
  
Dear Sara:  
  
I would like to meet you privately to talk a bit. Meet me by the lake after classes?  
  
From, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sara finished the letter. There was one class to go before the end of all the classes for the day. That was Potions. So Sara would see Draco. She smiled at the possibility. She was, after all, in love with the guy. Even though she never told anyone, not even her fellow triplet sister Mandi, or her triplet brother Chandler. She walked to Potions, and took a seat close to the Slytherins. When Draco came in, he took a look at her. She winked, then slightly nodded her head, just enough for him to see. It was her way of agreeing or saying she will do something subtly enough to remain unnoticed. Draco grinned from ear to ear, knowing what she ment. All of the Gryffindors were amazed that Sara would befriend someone like Draco Malfoy, and that she could make him smile like that for no reason. She was twice as amazed. Seeing on what she heard about Draco Malfoy, she was amazed that he was like he was. He didn't seem to hate Muggles (which was good, considering she was half-blood) and always seemed concerned on what she felt. And he was funny, fun to be around, and just a good friend. No wonder she fell in love with him. It was weird. She seemed to open up her heart far more than she usually would, and she seemed to tell him all of her secrets, all of the times she had lied. Everything. It just seemed...right. Sara couldn't explain it. This was right. He was definitely Mr. Right. What could she say? There was no logic in love, as she had heard before. She sighed, and started writing a heading on her parchment. She jumped when Professor Snape came bursting in, as usual. "Today we will be learning about something called the Love Potion." Snape said. He seemed to be forced to do it, which made Sara snicker. That made Snape glare at her, which made Sara immediantly stop. Draco sort of smiled at her laughter, and that made Sara smile. Because she could somehow feel it. She sat and leaned her head against her hand, mind drifting off to someplace else. In no time, the bell rang. For some reason, Snape just gave a lecture on why not to use the Love Potion. As if she was listening. She got up, and before she could head to the lake, Harry held her back and said, "I need to talk to you." She nodded, then followed Harry somewhere private. Draco was nowhere in sight. He was probably already at the lake. "Sara, I hope you know what kind of person Draco is." Harry said. "He seems nicer nowadays, but that's because of you. I'm guessing he just acted like that for show, and I'm glad you were able to get him to show the real him, but you have to know something." "Yes, what is it?" She asked. "First, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, is quite frankly a bastard. He's one of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers." He stopped and waited for her to shudder, but she didn't. "Most people fear Voldemort's name, why are you different?" He asked. "I don't fear something as stupid as a name." Sara said bravely. "But I understand where you're getting at with his father. I should stay away. And I will, or I'll put up a stupid lie if and when I meet him. You're sweet for caring, Harry, but I can handle him. I have been learning martial arts since I could walk, or in other words, for fourteen years. So if my wand doesn't work, my hands can." "You don't understand. He uses dirty tricks. He is unfaithful to his wife Narcissia, and since you are rather beautiful...he might try and seduce you." He stopped to let it sink in. Sara shuddered. "Icky. But I know a man's weak, tender points. So there." Sara said. "But I will watch out for him, and if Draco is as smart as I know he is, he will not tell his father about me." "The second thing...I like you. Really like you. You are so nice and sweet and tough with a don't-mess-with-me attitude that somehow makes everyone rely in you as a good, loyal friend, which you are. I know you like...well, love... Draco, but I just had to tell you so you know that if Draco doesn't love you back, which is kind of dumb considering all he does in class is watch you and talk to you sometimes, you know someone does care for you in other ways than a friend." Harry said. He couldn't believe he had just said that, but if he didn't do it then, he would have never. Sara nodded. "It takes guts, Harry, to do what you just did, guts that even I don't have, and I don't like you like you like me. Just as a friend. But I appreciate it all the same. Now, a present for the road. I have to clear up some unfinished business." Sara said. She kissed Harry lightly on the cheek, and was off. Harry just stood there, hand against his cheek lightly, blushing. ~~~~~~ Draco wondered where Sara was when Blaise Zabini came up to him. Draco smiled at him, and said, "Hey, Blaise, what's up?" "Nothing much. I just have a question..." Blaise started. "What is it?" Draco asked. Blaise pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" He called out. A beam of scarlet light hit Draco and he fell backwards like a board, his arms and legs stuck together, his mouth clamped shut. He was unable to talk at all. He gave Blaise a look of horror. Blaise quickly scribbled a note on some parchment, and stuck it in Draco's bag, hidden near the bottom. That way, if someone really wanted him back, they would have to look, and they all knew only one person who would want him around. That Gryffindor named Sara Trelawney. He left the bag there, and two other Slytherins, surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle, came out from behind two rather large bushes and helped Blaise carry Draco. They moved him so he was touching a piece of old written on parchment. Suddenly, something pulled all of them away. It was a Portkey that Blaise had in his hand, a Portkey taking all of them somewhere that Draco didn't know. ~~~~~~~ Sara walked all around the lake in search of Draco when she found a bag. She didn't know who it belonged to, it just laying there and all, but she soon found out when she saw D.L.M. embroidered in silver on the black bag on the top left hand corners. "Draco Lucifer Malfoy. But...what is Draco's bag doing here? He always has it...maybe he disappeared!" She muttered to herself. She started looking through it to find a clue of Draco's disappearence. She could actually feel that he was gone somewhere in her heart. There was a loneliness that she hadn't felt since she met Draco. She was looking when she found the note at the bottom. It said,  
  
Trelawney  
  
If you want Malfoy back, then meet me in the library during dinner. I will tell you exactly what to do.  
  
Sara stuffed the note in her pocket, and started for the Great Hall. She needed to eat dinner quickly so that she could have enough energy for what the person who kidnapped Draco wanted her to do. 


	3. The Awful Thing Blaise Did

Amethyst: Sapphire, could you read-er-say the disclaimer? Sapphire: Why? Amethyst: Because... I'll explain later... Sapphire: Why. Amethyst: Because I said... Lemme guess... Both: Why? Amethyst: Gahhh!!! I'll do it! I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling and Scholasic does! Sapphire: Why? Amethyst: JUST SHUT THE HECK UP, SAPPHIRE!!! ~~~~~~~ Heaven on Earth Chapter 3  
  
Sara finished her dinner in record time, and sped to the library, note in hand. She sat down at a table, and waited. She re-read the note over and over. Soon someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped, and turned around. It was a Slytherin she had never met before, but had seen around school. Draco called him...what? Blane Zucchini? Blaise Zuniki? Oh, yeah, Blaise Zabini... "What do you want?" She asked a bit crossly. He sat on the other side of the table, and said, "Easy, sexy, you don't want Draco to be hurt in any way, do you?" Sara shook her head slowly. "How much do you want him safe, mind me asking?" Sara glared at him. "I want him safe all the time. I would give up my life for him if it meant he would live. I would give up everything just for him if he asked. I don't want any harm to come to him or it will be your head. And not with a wand, either. I'm pretty good at fencing, you know. Or is it the martial arts I've been studying since I was one that you should be worried about?" She asked. He shook his head, and stretched out in his chair. "Tut tut tut. You just might get him even more hurt with that sexy attitude." He said, and ran a finger down her cheek that she swatted away. "And stop calling me 'sexy.' It's kind of disturbing." Sara said. Blaise got up. "Let's go to the lake and talk." He said in a sultry voice. Sara rolled her eyes and followed. When they got to the lake, Blaise sat down, and grabbed Sara's hand quite forcefully. He pulled her down, and said, "We should sit. Don't want such a se-I mean, beautiful lady getting tired before I tell her what's in store." Sara glared at him. "Just tell me before I hurt you." She said. "What I need you to do is very simple. First, I need you to follow me into my secret room," Blaise said, "There we can discuss what I need you to do in private." Sara nodded, then followed him. The secret room was a passageway by the Slytherin House entrance. It was done up like a very fancy bedroom on one side with a living room/office on the other. In stead of going to the living room/office, Blaise led her right to the bedroom. The bed was fancy with a canopy and everything. The sheets were all black. Blaise sat down at the top of the bed, and Sara sat on the end. "Come here, Sara," He purred, "I won't bite...hard..." "So why am I here...on this bed?" Sara asked. "So we can...discuss..." He said. Sara sighed in an annoyed way, and slid next to Blaise. "So what do I have to do?" Sara asked again. "First you have to kiss me on the lips." Blaise said. Sara acted repulsed. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then was about to talk when Blaise shook his head. "Not a quick kiss. A hard, wet kiss." Blaise said. Sara was repulsed times 2. She gave him a kiss without the tongue just like he said when he put his tongue in her mouth. They started making out, but Sara hated it. He broke the kiss ten minutes later, smiling in a cocky manner. "Next...you have to take off your clothes." He said. "No!" She yelled. Blaise glared at her. "You will do what I say!" "Or else what?" Sara asked belligerently. "Or else...or else..." Blaise said, starting to smile. He pulled out his wand. "Crucio!!!" The spell hit Sara full on the chest, and filled her body with pain. All of the molecules of her body were screaming at her with pain. She screamed, though all she really thought was the feeling that knives were stabbing every one of the atoms that made up her body and then filling her with excruciating pain. She remembered herself yelling, "STOP! STOP!" The curse was lifted to her shaking hard. It took a few moments for her to regain her composure. "So, do you want that to happen again?" Blaise asked. Sara shoke her head slowly. "Then do what I say." Blaise said. Sara gritted her teeth, and took off all of her clothes except for her violet underwear. Then Blaise started kissing her neck, and going down. She kicked him where it counted, at least tried. This led to other things....which involved Sara fighting for her virginity (and losing), and Blaise raping her. But before it was all over, before he even started trying to rape Sara, Blaise snapped his fingers. Right before the job was done, Draco came running in to Sara screaming at Blaise to stop. Draco yelled, and started running to Sara to help her, but as he did the job was done. Blaise got up, and left her alone. He disappeared through a secret door to the side that disappeared after it was closed. Sara was sobbing, kneeling naked on the bed. Draco came up to her, and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He decided not to tell her his feelings just yet. She was going through an emotional breakdown, and judging from what Mandi and Chandler told him and what he already knew about her, he would have to leave her alone unless he wanted the consequence of pain. ~~~~~~~~~ Sara sat in her bed. Why and how could she let this happen she didn't know. She only knew she had to do it for Draco's sake. No matter what the cost. Oh, why was she so stupid? She could have just kicked his ass and forced him to hand Draco back, but why didn't she? She sort of smiled at what he whispered to her when he was finished. "Now, you will have a child that isn't Draco's. Won't that ruin everything for you two!" But he didn't know. She kept a record on her past menstrul periods, and her next one would start tomorrow. She was NOT going to have his child, not now, not ever. She was going to get her revenge, no doubt about it. But first she had to report him. She got up, put on her shoes, then went to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she got to the stone gargoyle in front of his office, she stopped. It obviously needed a password, just like every other damn thing in Hogwart's castle. "Umm....Blood Pops?" She said uncertainly. Surprisingly the stone gargoyle came alive and moved aside, showing a staircase. She smiled to herself at her small joke. She walked up the stone staircase, to a doorway. She found a door. She smiled to herself. Blaise wasn't going to get away with this. Sara was going to see to it. She knocked on the door. It opened slowly, without anyone touching it. She walked in and found Draco sitting there in a chair by Professor Dumbledore's desk. She smiled. He probably explained everything to Professor Dumbledore. "Sara. Draco just told a horrid story on how Blaise Zabini raped you after kidnapping him." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Sara nodded solemnly. She was trying not to smile at the fact that her British best friend had gotten her back so she didn't have to explain it. "We will do all in our power to send him away. Far away." Dumbledore said. "Now, this is a very Muggle question, but, would you like to press charges?" Sara nodded. "Anything to punish him to the fullest. He also did the Cruciatus Curse on me to get me to." Sara said. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Then I guess we'll have to get him up here to tell us all the truth. And Professor Snape, to give both of you Vetrasirum. That's the most powerful Truth Potion there is." Dumbledore explained. Sara smiled. There was no way Blaise was going to get out of his punishment now. Professor Dumbledore left the room to go get Blaise, leaving Draco and Sara alone. "So, is everything okay?" Draco asked worriedly. Sara smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I'm just fine. Especially now that you helped me out so much." Sara said. Draco smiled and slightly blushed. "Well, I just want you to be safe." Draco said. Then he made the mistake of looking in Sara's beautiful sea-blue eyes. He walked over to her, then leaned over, faces getting closer each second. Sara realized what he was doing, and just sat there, stunned. 


	4. Meet KayleenYoung Love Blossoms

Amethyst: I have a headache so I'm not going to force anyone to read the disclaimer- Everyone: YAAY!!! Amethyst: *annoyed* -though after that little cheer I might make someone just for spite... Everyone: Didn't mean it!!! Amethyst: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling and Scholastic do, so don't sue me, mean old lawyers!!! Lawyers with briefcases: *grumble and walk away* ~~~~~~ Heaven on Earth Chapter  
  
Draco grabbed Sara around the waist, and kissed her. Not just a lips- closed kiss, though it started out as that. It moved to a full on French kissing makeout scene. They both sat on the chair Sara was sitting in, Draco on top. It lasted a full ten minutes before they stopped. Sara seemed to have liked it, though. Quite frankly, her world was spinning and she liked the feeling. He smiled down at her, and she smiled at him. She French kissed him back, which made another makeout scene. It was shorter because when Sara heard some people coming up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office she broke the kiss and told Draco about it. He immediately went to his seat where he was originally. A few seconds later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Blaise Zabini came in. Draco got in his seat just in time. Blaise stood by Professor Dumbledore, and Snape stood by Draco. "You are probably all wondering why I brought you all here. Well, from what these two have told me," Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing to Sara and Draco, "Mr. Blaise Zabini not only kidnapped Draco but did it to get Sara to a secret place he wanted and used the Cruciatus Curse to make her do it further. Then, he raped her. Now, Professor Snape, I hope you have some Vetrasirum on hand so that we can get to the bottom of this." "I do, Professor Dumbledore," Snape said, and held up a clear bottle with a clear liquid in it. "Well, all three of you must drink some of it. Then we will begin the questioning." Professor Dumbledore said. Snape handed the bottle to the three aforementioned students, and each took a sip. Sara felt herself get lightheaded. She started getting dizzy, and soon she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice, far away and muffled, like the time she was in a coma for a few weeks because of a broomstick accident and heard her friends talking in worried voices about her. They thought she couldn't hear, but she could. "Sara, what exactly happened in your point of view?" Snape asked. Sara explained everything, from when she found Draco's bookbag by the lake where they were supposed to meet, to when Draco burst into the room while Blaise raped her. Then they asked the question to Blaise and Draco. It pretty much came out the same. Blaise found Sara sexually attractive. He had one obstacle, Draco. He knew Sara would do anything to free Draco if he was kidnapped, so Blaise kidnapped Draco and made Sara do what he wanted, against her will. Which was counted as rape, considering he had sex with her against her will. By the end of the day, Blaise was expelled from Hogwarts. If the Ministry of Magic would let them, they would see him in court to see if he would go to Azkaban. Even in the wizarding world, rape was a worldwide offense and crime that could send someone to prison for years. ~~~~~~~ It was night. The sky was perfectly clear for the middle of February, and the stars and moon were reflected perfectly and beautifully on a still lake near a large castle. A strange, catlike animal was by the lake. It was a white tiger. Soon, another catlike animal joined the white tiger. It was a black panther. Both of them looked magnificent in the moonlight, reflected in the lake. Then they started transforming into humans. A girl and a boy. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Draco?" The girl said. "Not as beautiful as you, Sara." The boy, Draco, said. The girl, Sara, blushed. "Th-thank you..." Sara managed to stammer out. Draco laughed, and put his arm gently around her shoulders. "You feel cold, Sara. Why didn't you bring your cloak?" Draco asked worriedly. "I don't know. You're warm, can you hold me closer?" Sara asked. Draco smiled, and instead of holding her closer, he wrapped some of his cloak around her. He was also wrapped in the cloak, too. "Thanks. I needed that." Sara said. She laid her head on his shoulder, and the two of them sat down in the cold, damp grass. She scooted closer to him, and he still had his arms around her shoulders to keep her warm. "So what did you want to tell me?" Sara asked. "Oh, just that...just that...I don't know how to say this..." Draco said nervously. "Say it whenever. We have all night." Sara said. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that...I...love...you..." Draco said, the last word ending in a whisper only Sara could hear. Sara looked at him, jumped, and said, "What!?" "I love you, Sara. I have since the first time I saw you." Draco said. Sara gasped. "Same here. I love you too..." Sara said, and kissed him on the lips, which once again turned into a French makeout scene. But it lasted much longer, at least an hour with short stops for air. When it stopped after that hour, Sara looked up at Draco, into his steel-gray eyes. She felt herself get lost in it. The same happened to Draco. They both felt like they were floating, Draco was floating in choppy sea waves in the midst of a storm, Sara was floating in stormclouds that were blowing and raining a storm. It was magical. ~~~~~~ Sara yawned. She was exhausted from staying up too long last night, and was nearly falling asleep in her breakfast. She wasn't going to make it without falling asleep for the next several seconds let alone the next several hours. She felt her eyes starting to close, getting heavy.she felt like she was drifting away. Suddenly, someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, rather surprised, and said, "What? What? Whaddai miss?" Her sister Mandy began laughing.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Sara, I'm not trying to scare you!" Mandy said. "Always been like this. Dazed and confused, Sara is." A familiar voice said. At first Sara couldn't believe her ears. "KAYLEEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara exclaimed REALLY LOUDLY!!!" She could tell most everyone in the Great Hall had heard her, considering everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the two of them. "I can't believe it! You're here!!!!!! Yes!!!!!!! Now we'll have a lot of fun!" Sara said, making Kayleen's face turn really red. "You're embarrassing me!" Kayleen whispered to her. They were getting a lot of stares now. Sara grinned, and laughed. "You never cared about it at our old school." Sara said in a pouty way. Kayleen knew she was kidding, though. "Well.you're right.And you know I can make my face turn red." Kayleen pointed out. Her face turned back to it's original color. Sara laughed and smacked herself on the head. "How can I forget?" Sara asked. "Easy. According to your letters, you're quite in love with someone." Kayleen said. Sara rolled her eyes and smacked Kayleen playfully on the shoulder. Kayleen smiled, and walked towards the Sorting Hat that was sitting on the stool that Sara so gracefully didn't notice. Kayleen stood there, and when everyone got in the Great Hall (with a very lengthy greeting between Sara and Draco) Professor Dumbledore called everyone to silence. "We have yet another transfer student from the same American school the Trelawney triplets went to. Her name is Kayleen McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's daughter. She will be Sorted into a house right now." Dumbledore said. He placed the Sorting Hat on Kayleen's head, and after a minute or two of complete silence, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Kayleen smiled, and walked to Sara, who was cheering her head off. She was smiling profusely and laughing like Sara was, nonstop and boisterous. She took a seat next to Sara, and everyone resumed eating. They soon got in a conversation about what had happened since they had last seen each other. Potions, Sara's least favorite class, was their first class of the day. Snape seemed displeased at Sara and Kayleen's constant giggling and whispered comments. Draco seemed displeased at the fact that Sara wasn't paying half as much attention to him as she was to Snape, and that wasn't much. The rest of classes went like this for the rest of the day, and Sara and Kayleen single-handedly got detention from Professor McGonagall. Draco was kind of upset at that, so he confronted Sara after all the classes were finished with. "Sara, why are you spending so much time talking with Kayleen?" Draco asked, a bit hurt. She had after all barely noticed a note he had given to her, or his comment about how good she looked today. Or when he sat next to her at breakfast and lunch. She had introduced him to Kayleen, and she seemed to be nice. "She's my best friend that I haven't seen in forever, Draco," Sara said, "I just have to catch up with everything. I mean, I haven't gotten an owl from her for three weeks. Who knows what could have happened since then?" Draco nodded. He accepted that answer, because he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't just ignore her own boyfriend just because her best friend was around. But he had to say something. "Well, you're my best friend and I love you, so." Draco said. "You are also my best friend along with Kayleen, so just calm down. I also love you, so you should doubly calm down. It will be okay, I won't completely ignore you all the time," Sara said, reassuring Draco, and kissed him on the lips quickly before going back to Kayleen, who seemed to be preoccupied with talking with Harry. They seemed to be interested in each other. She smiled. Harry wasn't left out anymore, since Mandy got together with Ron and Chandler got together with Hermione. You barely saw any of those four anymore out of class, they were too busy "expressing their love" in some empty classroom or empty dormitory. Sara began sniggering when she saw the awed look on Kayleen's face. That familiar look, which meant she, as of now, has a crush on Harry. Kayleen glared at her, and went back to staring into Harry's bottle green eyes dreamily. Sara rolled her eyes, and waved Draco over. She needed some company. Draco came over eagerly. 


	5. Revealations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I think I got the paragraphing problem fixed, if I haven't then I'm screwed. Skewered. Shishkabob!  
  
Heaven on Earth Chapter 5 "Sara, I think I'm in love." Kayleen said to Sara after dinner up in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"With who, Harry?" Sara asked. Kayleen nodded. "You just met him today!" Sara chastised.  
  
"I know, but, well.he just seems like.I don't know! Perfect, I guess!" Kayleen said.  
  
"That's what I thought of Draco after the first day I knew him." Sara said. "You're in love."  
  
"Then what should I do?" Kayleen asked.  
  
"Just.be yourself around him. Talk to him, get to know him, and see how you feel in a few weeks. If you still love him, wait longer and get to know him more. Then when the time is right.tell him." Sara said. Kayleen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah.that the best you got?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and that is really good advice. I'll let that little rude comment pass, I'll just say it's the jet lag talking." Sara said.  
  
"I guess it is. You and I both know I didn't mean it." Kayleen said. Sara smiled.  
  
"Whatever Kazu." Sara said.  
  
"And your baseball fanatic-ism shows through." Kayleen joked. Sara playfully smacked Kayleen with a pillow, leading to a rather loud and harmful pillow fight.  
  
The next day was very boring. No interesting classes, no new spells learned (only lectures about the proper usage of spells), and certainly no sex-hungry egomaniacs trying to get some from Sara or any of the Trelawney Triplets. Sara was bored. It was Saturday, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were at a Quiddich game. Kayleen, being so madly in love with Harry, went to watch, and the two other Trelawney Triplets, Mandi and Chandler, were watching their loves. Sure, Hermione and Ron weren't in Quiddich, but that didn't stop them. Sara, who thought Quiddich was overrated, didn't go, much to Draco's dismay. She was lying on her bed, singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was fussy. The lullabies were all different for the Trelawney triplets. It went like this:  
  
Little child of sea and golden sun  
  
Close your eyes, the day is done You need your rest To be at your best For the road ahead is hard  
  
She sang that song over and over again, slowly falling asleep, slowly.slowly.  
  
The sun was setting, on a seemingly peaceful night. No, it wasn't peaceful, for there was a war between a skinny man in a cloak, his followers, and a few other wizards. The girl in front, with golden blond hair, was protecting all of the others. A boy with jet-black hair, bottle green eyes, and a lightning scar was standing with the skinny man in a cloak.  
  
"You see, defeating Lord Voldemort was too hard, so when he asked me to join him, I said yes. That is why I will defeat you all!" The green-eyed boy said.  
  
"No, you didn't have a choice. You're under the influence of the Imperious Curse!" The golden-haired girl said.  
  
"Shut up! Avada Kedavra!" The black haired boy said. The curse hit the girl full on in a flash of green light. The pale boy behind her suddenly dropped to his knees when she fell to the ground, and began sobbing, holding on to her.  
  
Sara woke with a start, sweating. She had been shaken awake by Mandi, for she had been screaming and flailing about when Mandi came in with the rest of the group. Draco looked at her, worriedly. He was standing next to Mandi.  
  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked, and kissed her on the lips quickly.  
  
"Just a nightmare." Sara said, and sat up. It felt like more than a nightmare. She was tired and achy, like she had another vision. She had visions from time to time, when something bad was going to happen. It was always something bad. Very bad. She only had nightmares when she had a vision. And it was always true. No wonder Mandi and Chandler looked worried, and Kayleen had that You're-not-telling-the-entire-truth look.  
  
"KK and Chandler and I need to talk to Sara." Mandi said.  
  
"Alone." Kayleen added.  
  
"Okay." Harry muttered and walked off. The rest of the gang followed suit.  
  
"So what did you see?" Chandler asked once they were alone.  
  
"Well.it was kind of strange." Sara said, and told them the dream she had. They all nodded.  
  
"That every detail?" Kayleen asked.  
  
"Every last detail." Sara said, and laid back on her bed.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them what you saw?" Mandi asked. Sara shook her head.  
  
"The time isn't right. We shouldn't worry them now.what will happen will happen. And besides, we all know that I have survived Avada Kedavra before." Sara said, and shuddered. She was remembering when her birth father had used that spell on her because he was drunk and she wouldn't let him touch her like he used to try.Then when her ex-boyfriend used that on her just because she wouldn't do "it" with him.  
  
"Aww, Sara, don't remember them. It's all in the past now, they're both in Azkaban because they both attempted the Killing Curse on you. You're special, but they kept it all hush-hush because they only wanted one really famous person per generation." Kayleen said.  
  
"Besides Sara, remember Charles Schultz's philosophy on life. 'The people who make a difference in your life are not the ones with the most credentials, the most money, or the most awards. They are the ones who care. Because even if you are the best in your field, a hard worker to even get the awards you got, the applause dies, awards tarnish, achievements are forgotten. Accolades and certificates are buried with their owners. People only remember the people who cared about them.' Basically if people found out you have survived the Killing Curse twice, people would find that cool and you would be famous for a while, then they would forget. You didn't destroy anyone or anything, you just lived through that goddamned forsaken curse," Chandler said. Mandi nodded.  
  
"And just the fact that you lived makes us happier than anything else in the world," Kayleen said.  
  
"I should tell them though. At least I should tell Draco," Sara said, and got up. She left the room. 


End file.
